Field of Invention
The invention relates to sights for bows, crossbows and firearms and, in particular, to manually activated range indicator sights.
Discussion of Related Art
A variety of sights and sighting devices have been used with weapons such as bows, crossbows, rifles, pistols and air rifles. Sights may be mechanical, optical, electronic, or a combination thereof. Many sights include a visual indicator attached to the weapon that the user aligns with the target in order to aim the weapon at the target. The visual indicators may be positioned at different vertical positions, and each of the indicators may correspond to a different target distance, accounting for the drop of the projectile over a specific range. Some sights can include lights to increase their visibility in poor light conditions.